Six Plus Two
by purpleshlurple
Summary: What if Jack and Erica came into the friends lives 16 years earlier? This follows a similar plot line to the original story, but Monica is a single parent raising her 6 year old twins Jack and Erica. The story explores what Friends would be like with 2 kids along the way!
1. Chapter 1 - Pilot

**A/N** – In case anyone was wondering, I do not own Friends, just wondered what it would be like if there were kids involved!

Monica fell pregnant her first year of college, when she found out she was expecting twins her Grandmother invited her to move into her NY apartment as she was moving to Florida. She has since lived here, raising her twins, Jack and Erica, as a single parent, along with her friends Phoebe and Joey, and brother Ross. The twins see their father occasionally; he lives in New Jersey and works as an electrician though he dreams of his band making a hit album and going on a world tour.

Also, in my story, Monica's apartment has 3 bedrooms, not 2, so the twins have somewhere to sleep!

Also, I have never written a story before, so reviews would be helpful! Sorry if I have made grammatical errors or something!

**xxx**

The four friends are sat around the large coffee table in Central Perk, their favourite place to hang out and drink coffee. Chandler is explaining the dream he had last night to Joey, Monica and Phoebe.

"Okay, so I'm standing in the cafeteria, totally … naked. Oh, and there's a phone, there" Chandler gestures to, well, there. "And then, it starts ringing, so I figure I better answer it, turns out, it's my mother."

The guys look at Chandler mildly confused; they are used to his strange stories, but this is a weird dream.

"And, that's just weird, because, well, she never calls me".

Monica starts laughing, only for her face to fall as she glances towards the door. Through the glass she sees her brother approaching. He does not look happy. The others turn to follow Monica's gaze, to be met with the same sad sight; Ross is soaking wet and looking thoroughly miserable.

"This guy says hello, I want to kill myself", Joey jokes as Ross walks to meet the friends, attempting to lighten the rapidly declining mood.

"I feel like somebody reached down my throat, grabbed my small intestine, pulled it out and tied it around my neck" Ross says in way of a reply.

"Cookie?" this time Chandler tries to bring back a smile to the group, but the girls still just look worriedly at Ross.

"Carol moved her stuff out today" Monica tells the others, in explanation of Ross' mood.

"Ohhh" the group nod understandingly at Ross as he sits down next to Phoebe, who immediately starts waving her hands over his head.

Ross leans away, "no, please, no, don't cleanse my aura again Pheebs".

Monica pats her brother sympathetically, "I'll get you a coffee…..oh shoot no I can't" glancing at her watch Monica starts gathering up her coat and bag, "I've got to go pick up the twins from school, I'll be back later guys" she says rushing out the door.

**xxx**

Outside the school, Monica glances nervously towards the door. Deep down she knew the twins would be fine, after all they had been getting on fine at preschool, and they had rushed off without a backward glance at her when she had dropped them off for their first day at big school this morning. But been through a fair amount of unsettlement for 5 year olds, and what if they hated it, what if someone bullied them, what if they got in trouble, what if they didn't like the lunches she had packed them, what if…her worries came to an abrupt end as the doors opened and a stream of children hurried out. Among them she spotted Jack, carrying his Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles backpack he had begged Monica for the week before.

"Hey kid, how was your day?" Monica excitedly asked Jack as he ran up to greet her.

"Oh Mom it was so cool, we're doing this Science project all about space, it's going to be amazing". Jack's eyes lit up as he told her all about his first day.

They were interrupted by Erica racing up to them screeching "Mom!" at the top of her lungs. Monica noticed the pigtails she had insisted braiding her daughter's hair that morning had been pulled out, replaced by a dishevelled mop of brown curly hair that hung down past her shoulders.

"There's my favourite girl, how did you find your first day at big school?" Monica asked her daughter.

"It was awesome, they let us climb the monkey bars at recess, I nearly made it all the way across!" Erica told her Mom, grinning.

The three headed back to the coffee house, where Monica had promised them both a muffin in celebration of their first day of school.

**xxx**

The twins settle down on the sofa to eat their snacks, while the gang try to cheer up Ross.

"I've got the perfect answer for you" Joey looks at Ross. "Strip joint" Joey suggests excitedly.

Ross shakes his head in answer "I don't want to be single; I just want to be married again".

At that moment a bedraggled bride walks through the door, complete in wedding dress and veil. Everyone looks around, shocked at the coincidence.

Monica gets up and walks towards the bride as she heads to the counter. "Rachel?"

"Oh my god, Monica, thank god, hi" she turns round and hugs Monica, looking relieved, "I was looking for you, and you weren't in your building, and then the guy with the hammer said you might be here, I'm so glad I found you".

She guides Rachel towards the group and introduces her, as another Lincoln High survivor.

Rachel sits on the sofa next to Jack, who looks confused still, and shuffles to move away from this strange woman wearing a really big dress.

The group are still looking confused, as Rachel tries to explain why she is there, "well I was sat in the room with the presents, so many presents, and this gravy boat, it was so nice, and I realised it was nicer than Barry, then I was just thinking how Barry looks like Mr Potato Head, and I had to get away, and Monica, well, you were the only person I could think of who lives here in the city".

"Mr Potato Head is way cooler than some dumb gravy boat, I mean you can change his nose and everything" Erica mutters to Joey, who nodded in agreement.

The rest of the group gathered around trying to comfort Rachel, before taking her back to Monica's apartment to dry off.

**xxx**

Rachel is on the phone, pacing up and down in the kitchen area, while everyone else gathers around in the living room to watch a Spanish soap opera.

"Oh boy, she looks real mad" remarked Erica.

"Push her down the stairs!" Jack starts getting excited, and everyone joins in the chant.

They are interrupted by Rachel shouting down the phone, "All my life, everyone has told me, you're a shoe, but now, I don't want to be a shoe, but now, I don't want to be a shoe, maybe I want to be a purse, or a hat, or…no, I don't want you to buy me a hat, I am a hat, it's a metaphor Daddy. Yeah, well, maybe I'll just stay here with Monica".

The group in the living room turn to look questioningly at Monica. She answers them by saying "I guess we have established she's staying here with Monica".

"Well she's not sleeping in our room" Jack states.

"And she's not sharing my play-dough" Erica adds defiantly.

"I think you'll be safe kids" Phoebe reassures the twins, "she doesn't look like the play-dough type".

**xxx**

Later that evening the girls are trying to calm Rachel down by getting her to breathe into a paper bag.

"Look, it's for the best, independence, taking control of your life, the hat thing" Monica says comfortingly.

Joey comes over and to give extra support until Monica explains he probably shouldn't hit on Rachel on her wedding day.

Suddenly the door buzzer goes, and when Chandler answers it, Paul announces himself to the room.

Monica jumps up, "Oh my god, 6.30 already, let him in".

It slowly dawns on the group that her date for the night is Paul the wine guy, and everyone starts getting excited and turning it into a big deal, which is precisely what Monica didn't want, especially in front of the twins, who are sat by the window playing with the Lego.

"Oh Rachel, I can cancel, stay here with you if you need" Monica offers, realising she still has a pretty big crisis to deal with, which is currently sat on her couch.

"No, no, no, go, I'll be fine!" Rachel assures.

"Ok, well, if you're sure, you guys be good, listen to what Aunt Phoebe says, and don't forget to brush your teeth, and I'll be here, when you wake up in the morning" Monica fusses over the twins, she always feels kind of weird leaving them to go on a date, not that it happens all that often.

"Yuhuh, sure Mom, have fun" the kids nod, not looking up from their Lego.

Monica lets Paul into the apartment as she rushes to get ready, trying to be as quick as possible so as not to subject the poor guy to too much of a grilling from her friends.

They leave for their date and everyone talks about their plans for the night. Joey and Chandler are helping Ross set up the furniture in his new apartment, and Phoebe agrees to let the twins watch their 'Scooby-Doo' VHS yet again, leaving Rachel to have a relaxing bath and try to get some much needed sleep.

**xxx**

The next morning Monica opened her apartment door quietly, praying the twins were still asleep. Walking in, she noticed at least that wish had come true. The twins didn't seem to be awake yet. Rachel, Joey and Chandler however, were all sat around the table, and grinned as Monica came in.

"Oh hi there" Rachel smiled knowingly.

"Ok, yeah, yeah, I know, now shh, I don't want the twins to realise I'm back so late." She hurried into her room to change, and then went to wake up her kids. "Morning guys, come on, rise and shine, you don't want to be late for your second ever day of school! Oww, oh, Jack how many times have I told you not to leave your power rangers all over the floor?"

In the kitchen Joey and Chandler were sampling the product of Rachel's newly discovered domestic skills, or lack of, the coffee she made them was really bad. In fact, Joey hadn't realised coffee could taste so bad.

Monica set out two bowls of cereal for the twins to eat, while she scrambled to get their lunches and backpacks ready for the day. After lots of yells to brush teeth and remember sweaters, Monica managed to get them out the door and to school just on time.

She headed back to the apartment to grab another coffee before work, where she needed to be in less than an hour. In the kitchen, she sat down at the table with Rachel.

"So, good night, I'm guessing?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, yeah, you remember you and Tony De Marco? Well, it's like that, only with feelings," Monica replied.

"Oh, boy, are you in trouble!"

"Yeah, I know, I mean, I haven't really been on many dates since Erica and Jack's Dad, so it's kind of weird, but it was amazing. I don't want to rush into anything though, you know? I don't want them to get hurt or anything."

Rachel smiled slowly, as Monica stood up and grabbed her coat and bag, "Well, I'll see you later, can't be late for work".

"Ok, sure, oh, wish me luck, I'm going to try and get one of those job things!" Rachel replied.

**xxx**

That evening to group gathered once again in Monica's kitchen, supporting Rachel as she cut up all her credit cards. They had finally managed to convince her that if she wanted to be a hat, she needed to learn to be independent.

Her mom's friends sure were weird, Erica thought as she sat round the table joining in the chant "cut, cut, cut, cut." But watching this new girl cut up some plastic sure beat going to bed, which was what she was supposed to be doing right about now. These cards must be a really big deal, her Mom never forgot what time the twins were supposed to brush their teeth and get ready to go to sleep. She looked over to Jack to see he was also enjoying their unexpected delay in bedtime.

"Oh kids, come on, its way past your bedtime, go brush your teeth and hop into bed and I'll read you a quick story." Jack and Erica's fun was brought to an abrupt end as Monica realised the time and chivvied the two into bed, where she read a part of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory to them, as she did every night. It was a rare peaceful moment for them, just their little family of three, and Monica loved how she got the twin's undivided attention, if only for a short time.

**xxx**

Monica had gone to bed a short while ago, but as she lay there thinking, she decided to go a check on Rachel and Ross, whom she had left alone in the living room. Though she was fairly sure her older brother couldn't still have the same feeling for her friend as he had done all those years ago in high school, he had been through a pretty rough time with Carol, which Rachel probably didn't need to hear about just then. But as she walked in she saw her brother alone, just about to leave the apartment.

"Hey, what's with you?" Monica asked as she noticed the grin on her brother's face.

"I just grabbed a spoon," he replied, not making the reason for his sudden happiness any clearer.

As he left, she shook her in head, she didn't have a clue what he was on about, but if it meant he wasn't in such a bad mood, she was happy. Monica smiled to herself as she washed the glasses that her friends had once again just left on the side. Maybe Rachel coming back into her life would bring some luck around here, she thought.


	2. Chapter 2 - Visits and Sonograms

**Thanks for the reviews and follows guys!**

**hugefriendsfan00 - **Thanks, here is the next chapter!

**Boris Yeltsin - **thanks, that's good to hear, I will continue!

**Bubububuu LONDON - **thank you so much, that makes me so happy to hear! Yes, it is going to be canon (following the same story line as the series, that's what that means right? I'm new to this!), but it will also be Mondlery, as they get together etc., but with the added fun of seeing how the twins react to the relationship etc, when I get there!

**Chapter 2.**

From the moment the twins had gotten home from school, Monica had got them cleaning the apartment with her. They were meant to be cleaning up in their bedroom, which in reality meant hiding everything behind the closet. They were used to their Mom's crazy cleaning obsession, and were actually surprised she hadn't yet realised that when they were told to tidy their bedroom, everything that they couldn't find a place for ended up shoved behind the closet.

"I don't get why Mom goes crazy when Gram and Grampa come over" said Erica.

"I know, Gram always just looks funny at the apartment anyway" Jack replied.

"Well, I hope Grampa brings candy again!" Erica commented.

Out in the living room, Monica was busy fluffing pillows as her friends sat around watching her, not understanding why she was getting so worked up, despite hearing many stories of how critical her parents could be.

To make matters worse, Rachel emerged from her new bedroom with bad news.

"I can't find my ring you guys, oh god, how am I going to return it to Barry tomorrow, if I don't have it."

"Ok, relax Rachel," Monica took control of the situation. "It must be here somewhere, we will all help you look for it. Guys, start looking."

"Hey, Rach, when did you last have it?" Joey asked.

"Well, I know I had it this morning, and I definitely had it when I was in the kitchen with…"

"Dinah?" Chandler offered, unhelpfully.

"Oh god, oh god, please don't be mad, I'm sorry, oh god," Rachel looked towards the lasagne she had helped make earlier, with a panicked look in her eyes.

"You didn't?" Monica looked horrified. "You had one job to do and you've messed it up." She picked up the carefully prepared lasagne gingerly and started peering underneath, looking through the glass dish.

"Now, Mon, you know that isn't how you find an engagement ring in a pasta dish" Chandler stated, taking the dish from Monica's hands and placing it on the kitchen table. He looked at Joey. "Boy's, we're going in" he announced, before he started rifling through the lasagne alongside Joey and Phoebe.

"Oh, I've found it," squealed Phoebe excitedly.

At that moment there was a knock on the door, which Monica answered, to find Ross standing outside, looking shell-shocked. "Hi" he murmured.

"Oh, that is not a happy hi" Monica replied.

"Carol's pregnant" he replied simply.

"Whoa, how, what, when, who, what?" stammered Monica, now looking almost as shocked as Ross.

"Umm, yeah, do that for a few more hours and you might be somewhere where I am right now".

"Well, how do you fit into this then?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Carol says she wants be to be involved, but if I'm not comfortable, that's fine, basically it's my choice."

"Oh, Susan's so nice, I …" Phoebe started to say, before receiving a fierce glare from Monica.

"Well, what does that mean?" Monica asked, while the boys jokingly suggested that Ross' job was mainly done now.

Ross managed a half-smile at that and replied "I don't know, they want me to go to some kind of sonogram with them tomorrow."

The friend's tried to comfort Ross, before Monica shooed them all out of the apartment and called the twins out of their rooms to help with a last minute clean before her parents were expected to arrive.

xxx

"Erica darling, your hair looks lovely tonight," Judy commented to her grand-daughter.

"Thanks Gram, Mom did it for me." Erica beamed. Whenever their Gram visited, the twins did their best to stick up for their Mom, selling all the amazing things she did with them. At their young age, they were already able to recognise the tension between their Mom and Gram.

"Oh, I see, I suppose your mother only had time to do your hair, and not her own." Judy replied to her grand-daughter, smiling.

"Mom was just so busy helping me make me project for school, it's awesome, we are going to make stars and everything." Jack added excitedly.

"A space project, that's great Jack, I see you have inherited the Geller love of science, just like your Uncle Ross." Jack Senior beamed as his grandson.

"Yes, it's just a shame the gene wasn't passed to all the family members." Judy once again smiled at her daughter also managing to imply that she was also talking about her grand-daughter.

"Mom I think I forgot to tell you, Erica hit a home run at her softball game last week. It was incredible, you should of seen it!" Monica enthused.

"Oh, that's nice dear." Judy smiled yet again at her grand-daughter. "So…modern, girls playing baseball, whatever happened to ballet eh?" she said sort of jokingly. "Mm, what's that curry taste?" She changed the subject as Monica passed round some appetizers.

"Curry." Monica replied, once again baffled by her mother.

"Well I think they are great" insisted Ross.

"Oh, you remember the Ludwins, Ross?" Jack asked his son. "The younger one had a thing for you didn't she?"

"Oh they all had a thing for him" Judy gazed at her son proudly.

The conversation continued in much the same way for a while, until Monica took Ross aside once the twins were in bed. "I know this must seem incredibly selfish of me, but are you planning on bringing up the pregnant lesbian thing at all tonight? Just it might take a little heat off of me for a while." She gave her brother a look that he knew meant, you better be.

As they sat back down, Judy continued to grill her daughter, until Monica glared at Ross, and not-so-subtly leaned on his hand with her elbow, hard. "So, Ross, what's going on in your life, any news, anecdotes to share?" She asked her brother innocently.

"Ow, err, Mom, Dad, I realise you must be confused about what has happened with Carol and I." Ross stood up to address his parents. "Carol's a lesbian, she's living with another woman, Susan, she's also pregnant, with my child, and she is going to raise the baby with Susan," Ross stated simply, waiting for the obvious shock, and barrage of questions.

"Oh, I see," was all the parents could reply, obviously too shocked to say any more. The room was silent until Judy turned once again to her daughter. "And you knew about this?" she asked incredulously.

xxx

Later that night Monica and Ross sat with their friends, discussing the nightmare that had been the meal with their parents. Monica shook her head; she didn't know how her mother was able to shock her every time. It was like she didn't even realise how critical and hurtful she was being to her daughter, but surely she must realise the effect her words had on her. Monica vowed once again to never make her children feel as she felt as her parents scrutinized her unconventional path in life.

xxx

The next evening all of the friends were gathered in Monica's living room as Ross showed them the footage from the sonogram earlier that day.

"What are we meant to see?" Joey asked, tilting his face and squinting and the TV screen.

"Duh, it's an alien." Jack answered. Erica nodded her agreement.

"No, no, guys it's not an alien. It's a tiny human, your niece or nephew." Ross corrected.

At this response the twin's faces grew even more confused. Erica looked at her Mom, who reassured her. "I watched one of these videos of you guys, when you were both tiny."

"Whoa, we're like aliens too Erica! Oh man this is so cool."

The adults shook their heads, smiling at the twins, glad no further explanation was needed.

Ross glanced at his sister. "Aw, Monica, are you welling up."

"No!" She brushed him aside, going into the kitchen to wash up.

"You are!" Ross chased her. "Monica, you're going to be an Aunt, there's going to be a little baby around again, does that bring back any memories?"

"He grinned and grabbed her into a hug. "You're going to be such a great Aunt, my kid is going to be so lucky!"

Monica smiled back, before pushing him away, and going to wash up a plate, before she could start crying.

xxx


End file.
